


Sneaking Around

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Sneaking Around

\---We gonna tell them anytime soon?

After sending the message from the front seat, Y/N heard a ding in the back of the SUV and made a note to not check her phone immediately. Otherwise, it would be too easy to figure out. 

Like clockwork, Jayge sent a message back, but she waited to pick the phone up. “We can leave in the morning,” Hotch said, pulling onto the street of the area’s only hotel. It wasn’t a bad hotel; it was just in the middle of nowhere. Looking back, he saw JJ eyeing Y/N up in the front seat. As far as he knew, they weren’t dating, but they should be. “Anyone have plans for when we get back?” He was going to be spending some quality time with Jack.

“I’ve got a date,” Morgan said happily, his head resting on the leather headpiece of the government-issued car. “Speaking of, when are you two gonna get out there?” JJ and Y/N had both gotten out of relationships recently; they were perfect for each other. And they were two of his closest friends, so he couldn’t help it that he wanted to play matchmaker.

Without missing a beat, Y/N answered. “Not ready yet. I’m still a bitter bitch about the way the last one ended.”

“Not ready either,” JJ said. “But different reason.” She and Will had been together for so long that she used the excuse that dating anyone else seemed wrong. It did to an extent, but Y/N was the exception. After both of their relationships ended, they got close quickly. 

“You should go out with each other,” Emily said, wiggling her eyebrows. “Nothing better than two sexy ladies.”

Morgan made eyes at Emily. In all their years as friends, it was hard to pin down Emily’s sexuality. They’d never seen her get involved with anybody, but he’d bet his leg she was bisexual. Both Y/N and JJ smiled softly, shrugging and trying not to give away the fact they were seeing each other.

As Hotch pulled into the lot, he stopped “I could actually use a drink.” This case had been hell. Normally, Y/N would be in the mood for a drink, but she immediately backed out. 

“Too tired,” she said. “Just gonna get some sleep.”

“I’m in!” Morgan laughed. Hotch was never the one to suggest drinks - that’s how you knew it was a bad case.

Spencer, Emily and Rossi also said the same, but JJ also said she was too tired. “See you in the morning,” Hotch replied.

And with that they drove away. When Y/N pulled out her phone again, she snorted. 

\--Nah. This is too much fun. You think we can sneak in some sex without the team knowing?

“I think we can,” she said to the beautiful blonde at her side. Instead of walking to their separate rooms, Y/N followed JJ to hers, pressing her lips firmly against JJ’s neck as she used the keycard to get inside.

The moment they stepped into the dingy hotel room, Y/N reached down and pulled off her shirt, revealing the thin red lace of one of her favorite bras. JJ’s eyes scanned the lines of her breasts and then did the same, revealing a similar blue bra of her own. “I have a sexy girlfriend,” Y/N said, backing JJ into the bed as she laughed.

The two tripped back and laughed as Y/N ended up on top of JJ and started kissing down her toned abdomen, pausing briefly as she breathed above the top line of her pants. “Should I peel these off slowly or quickly?” she crooned.

“Quickly,” JJ said desperately. 

Doing as she asked, Y/N pulled JJ’s pants off and threw them across the room - to where she didn’t care. She came down to hover over her sex, licking slowly over the lace and tasting the desperation underneath. The little whimpers coaxed her on fairly quickly and within minutes, the two were both completely bare and in a tangle of limbs. 

JJ turned Y/N over, pressing kisses along her collarbone, breasts and stomach before finally settling between her legs and licking up her slit. Y/N cried out and grabbed JJ by the hair, begging her to bring her to the edge sooner rather than late. “Please, babe,” Y/N said. JJ kept her eyes locked on her lover as she gently sucked at her clit.

Something needy came over Y/N and she tugged JJ upward, placing her between her legs so that they were rubbing against each other. Y/N grabbed JJ’s hips tightly and started grinding them downward, the shockwaves building quickly. “Oh fuck, Y/N,” JJ breathed, collapsing onto Y/N’s chest. Her blonde hair curtained them both as she kept up her momentum.

Y/N began to shake as the shockwaves became more intense, but JJ swallowed her cries to keep their secret kept, lest any of their teammates walk back into the hotel. “Oh, Jayge,” she laughed. “That was so necessary.”

JJ collapsed at her side, her leg dangling over Y/N’s as she kissed her shoulder. “So much more than necessary. You wanna just stay her until early tomorrow morning and then you can run to your room?”

“Sounds good to me.”

—-

“They really do need to get together,” Emily said, sipping at her beer. 

Hotch quickly agreed. “Absolutely. After all they’ve both been through, they’d be perfect for each other. I think they might be hiding something from us though.” This was the most open Hotch had been about his co-workers love lives; apparently all it took was a little bit of alcohol.”

Rossi echoed the statement. “Oh, I definitely think they’re already dating,” he said. “Not sure for how long, but I think so too.”

“Really?” Spencer asked. “JJ hasn’t said anything to me.”

“Well you know how she was when she and Will first started dating,” Emily added. “She’s really secretive about that kind of stuff. But if you think about it, nearly every case we’ve been on, they’ve paired themselves up, or excused themselves from going out with us. They make eyes at each other all the time. I’m pretty sure I’ve found Y/N practically drooling over JJ’s butt before.”

“They’re totally dating,” Morgan laughed, sipping the rest of his beer and signaling for another one. “We’ve gotta bust them.”

—-

Considering the team normally got up at around 6, Y/N decided to get up at 4 to head to her own room. What she didn’t know was that Morgan got up to go to the bathroom and heard her enter her room. 

Three hours later, as soon as they got on the jet, Morgan told them all what he heard. “Oh really?” Emily said, smirking back at the pair who were sitting on opposite ends of the jet. She went to sit across from JJ, hoping to get a rise out of her. “You two get a decent night’s sleep last night?”

JJ nodded and yawned. “Not too bad. Could’ve been better, but the case was hell, so it kept popping up in my brain.”

“I got a sucky night’s sleep. Same thing. I kept tossing and turning. Didn’t get up till about a half hour before we had to be on the jet.”

The entire team watched as they lied through their teeth. They were actually pretty believable, but Morgan couldn’t hold himself anymore. “Stop lying, I heard you walk from her room to yours at 4 AM.”

Embarrassed, JJ started to stutter a bit, but she stumbled over her words so much that she talked herself into a corner. “Alright fine,” she said, smirking in Y/N’s direction. “Yea we’re dating.”

“It’s about damn time,” Rossi said, not even bothering to turn around. 

“How long?” Spencer asked.

“Not telling,” Y/N said, smiling at the rest of the team and getting up to sit near JJ. “Enough to know I’m in love with her though.”

JJ entangled her finger’s in Y/N’s and smiled. They’d been dating for a while, but it didn’t take long to fall for her. “How could you not fall in love with this face?”


End file.
